Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks forced into contact with each other to stop the aircraft. Friction disks splined to a non-rotating wheel axle are interspersed with friction disks splined to the rotating wheel. The friction disks are surrounded by a torque tube that is connected to a torque plate. The torque plate is coupled to a first non-rotating friction disk, called an end plate.